Feminin
by Xylia Park
Summary: Dia teman sekelas mereka. Anak laki-laki yang terkenal feminin. Suatu hari, dia pernah ketahuan memiliki kuku yang dicat warna-warni, oleh teman-teman sekelas. Dan hasilnya, dia ditertawai sampai menangis. Dia diberi julukan 'Noona' oleh teman-teman. Dan sampai sekarang tidak ada anak laki-laki yang mau bermain dengannya. Daehyun x Youngjae. B.A.P Fanfiction. TYPO! Don't Like Don')


**By: Xylia Park**

 **Feminin**

 **.**

Hari sabtu sore yang menyenangkan.

Daehyun tersenyum mendengarkan lelucon teman-temannya sambil mengikuti langkah mereka dibelakang. Dia baru saja selesai bermain sepak bola dengan teman-temannya.

Daehyun memang selalu menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk bermain bersama teman-teman sebayanya. Belajar? Ah, dia masih berumur delapan tahun. Dia bisa mulai melakukan hal membosankan itu nanti. Saat usianya menginjak dua belas tahun. Ahaha..

"Hey, lihat siapa itu!", seru salah satu teman Daehyun sambil menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut yang dikuncir dibagian poni nya.

Oh tidak.

Daehyun tidak akan suka dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Daehyun mengenali siapa itu. Dia adalah Yoo Youngjae, teman sekelas mereka. Anak laki-laki yang terkenal feminin.

Suatu hari, Youngjae pernah ketahuan memiliki kuku yang dicat warna-warni, oleh teman-teman sekelas. Dan hasilnya, dia ditertawai sampai menangis. Dia diberi julukan ' _Noona_ ' oleh teman-teman. Dan sampai sekarang tidak ada anak laki-laki yang mau bermain dengannya.

"Lihat siapa ini, teman-teman"

Daehyun mengikuti teman-temannya yang mulai mendekati Youngjae.

"lihat dia", ucap teman Daehyun, Yongguk.

Semua teman-temannya menganggap Yongguk sebagai leader mereka. Termasuk Daehyun. Karena Yongguk adalah yang tertua diantara mereka.

Mereka mulai mengelilingi Youngjae dengan memasang tampang mengejek.

"pita pink, ya?" ucap teman yang bernama Himchan. Disusul dengan tawa teman-teman yang lainnya. Tapi tidak dengan Daehyun. Dia hanya diam saja.

Daehyun tidak suka melihat pemandangan membosankan ini. Dia juga sebal karena Youngjae hanya diam saja diejek seperti itu.

Bagi Daehyun, tidak ada yang salah dengan Youngjae. Dia tidak bergaya, berjalan, ataupun berbicara seperti perempuan. Apa salahnya jika Youngjae menguncir poninya? Lagi pula dia nampak manis jika seperti itu,

" _Noona_ , boleh aku lihat kuku-kuku cantikmu?"

Semua tertawa mendengar ucapan Junhong. Sedangkan Youngjae, dia menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Oh, lihat!"

Seorang lagi yang bernama Jongup , yang berada dibelakang Youngjae itu memegangi satu tangan Youngjae dan memamerkannya sesuatu pada teman-temannya.

"Dia memakai gelang bunga. Manis sekaliii~"

Mereka kembali meledak tertawa tanpa peduli pada Youngjae yang mulai berkaca-kaca dengan wajah merah.

Yongguk melangkah mendekat pada Youngjae.

"menjauhlah!". Dia mendorong tubuh Youngjae sampai terjatuh ditanah. "dasar aneh", lanjutnya.

Daehyun sudah tidak sanggup lagi melihat semuanya. "Hyung, sudahlah!" dia menarik Yongguk menjauh dari Youngjae.

"Hei, Jung Daehyun! Kau membelanya?", protes teman-temannya.

"Apa kau menyukainya?", tanya Yongguk.

Petanyaan Yongguk membuat Daehyun bungkam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi", kata Yongguk seraya memimpin berjalan.

Daehyun menatapi Youngjae sejenak sebelum suara Yongguk yang memanggilnya terdengar. Dengan cepat dia berlari menyusul teman-temannya tanpa mengucap apapun pada Youngjae.

"Hyung, kau tidak perlu mendorongnya seperti itu, kan?", ucap Daehyun saat berhasil menyamai langkah teman-temaannya.

"biarkan saja. Dia harus tahu jika tidak ada yang mau bermain dengan anak aneh sepertinya", jawab Yongguk.

"makanya, kau jangan sampai membelanya. Atau kau juga tidak akan punya teman", lanjutnya.

"tapi kau keterlaluan, Hyung. Dia kan tidak berbuat salah padamu"

Ucapan Daehyun membuat teman-temannya menghentikan langkahnya.

"apa kau menyukainya, Jung Daehyun?", tanya Himchan.

Daehyun terdiam. Semua teman-temannya menatap tajam kearahnya.

"a-aku hanya..."

"kami tidak mau bermain denganmu lagi", ucap Yongguk. "ayo teman-teman, kita pergi", lanjutnya.

Terselip rasa kecewa saat semua teman-temannya pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Tapi Daehyun tidak terlalu khawatir. Yongguk sering berkata seperti itu, namun pada akhirnya mereka akan bermain bersama lagi.

.

"Aku pulaaaang~"

Daehyun melepas sepatunya yang penuh lumpur dan melangkah memasuki rumah.

"Ah, Jung kecil. Kau sudah pulang, sayang~"

Daehyun memasang tampang datar. " _Umma_! Aku bukan anak kecil!", protesnya. Dia berjalan melewati ibunya.

"Terserah kau saja", kata Ibunya. "Cepat mandi dan kerjakan Prmu. Ibu akan siapkan makan malam"

"aku tidak ada PR", jawab Daehyun malas sambil menaiki tangga. Saat hendak menaiki anak tangga ketiga, Ibu Daehyun kembali buka suara.

"Apa perlu _Umma_ mandikan, sayang?"

" _UMMA_! Aku sudah besar!" protesnya.

Dia berlari menaiki tangga. Meninggalkan Ibunya yang sedang tertawa.

.

Makan malam berlangsung seperti biasa. Lengkap dan hangat bagi anggota keluarga yang lain. Namun menyebalkan bagi Daehyun. Mereka selalu menganggap Daehyun seperti anak kecil yang tidak bisa mengambil makanan sendiri.

Haah~

Nasib menjadi anak bungsu berusia delapan tahun. Daehyun selalu dianggap kecil dirumah ini. Setiap apa yang dia lakukan, selalu saja semua anggota keluarga menawarkan bantuan.

Daehyun menghela nafas.

Sabtu malam, biasanya dia akan pergi jalan-jalan dengan keluarganya. Namun karena Ayahnya mendadak sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang Daehyun sendiri tidak tahu dimana letak kesibukannya, membuat Daehyun berakhir dengan berguling-guling diatas tempat tidur.

"Ini sangat membosankan", gumam Daehyun.

Daehyun bangun dari tidurnya dan memutuskan untuk mendatangi kamar kakak perempuannya yang berada tepat diseberang kamarnya.

Dia berjalan mengendap-endap dan membuka kenop pitu kamar kakaknya-Hyosung, dengan perlahan. Berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara. Dia ingin mengintip apa yang sedang kakaknya lakukan didalam sana.

"Sedang apa kau disitu?"

Daehyun menoleh kebelakangnya, dimana suara itu berasal.

"GYAAAAAA! HANTUUUUU!"

Si kecil terjatuh dilantai. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat sesosok perempuan dengan gaun putih dan wajah putih serta rambut yang penuh dengan roll rambut.

Itu adalah Hyosung yang sedang memakai masker.

" _Noona_! Kau mengagetkanku", protes Daehyun.

Hyosung hanya tertawa saja. "sedang apa kau disitu? Mau mengintipku ya?", tanya kakaknya.

Daehyun terdiam sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"atau kau ingin minta tolong dibuatkan susu sebelum tidur, Jung kecil?", lanjut Hyosung dengan wajah jahil.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!", protes Daehyun lagi. Lagi-lagi dia dianggap kecil.

Daehyun menghentakkan kakinya lalu berjalan kembali kekamarnya yang berseberangan dengan kamar kakaknya, dan membanting pintu.

"Dasar perempuan!", gerutunya sambil berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya.

"kenapa memakai masker putih itu. Membuatku takut saja", lanjutnya sambil memanjat tempat tidurnya yang tinggi.

Akhirnya dia berbaring lagi.

Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya(lebih tepatnya, yang dia lihat adalah anak panah dengan ujung karet yang tidak sengaja dia tembakkan kesana setahun yang lalu. Daehyun tidak bisa mengambilnya karena langit-langit kamarnya begitu tinggi)

Kakaknya itu sangat suka sekali berdandan. Ya, bukan masalah, sih. Karena usianya yang sudah 15 tahun. Terlebih lagi Hyosung adalah anak perempuan.

Entah kenapa Daehyun jadi teringat pada Youngjae.

Youngjae adalah laki-laki. Tapi dia suka sekali memakai pita dan mengecat kukunya. Aneh sekali. Apa Youngjae tidak suka bermain bola seperti Daehyun?

Tapi dia manis juga jika memakai pita dirambutnya.

Pipi Daehyun memanas membayangkan Youngjae dengan pita merah muda dirambut hitamnya. "hehe", dia terkekeh sendiri.

Baiklah. Jujur saja, Daehyun sedikit menyukai Youngjae dari pada teman perempuan sekelasnya. Menurut Daehyun, Youngjae tidak banyak bicara seperti perempuan seumurannya.

Daehyun suka dengan yang pendiam seperti Youngjae dan kakak penjaga perpustakaan sekolahnya yang cantik(tentunya). "hehehe", dia terkekeh lagi. Bukan yang cerewet seperti teman-teman perempuannya yang suka memerintah.

"Jung kecil. Apa kau mau _Umma_ buatkan susu?"

Suara ibu Daehyun terdengar. Membuat Daehyun berdecak sebal. Dia memilih untuk diam dan berpura-pura tidur saja.

Huh! Kenapa sih, dia masih saja dipanggil 'Jung kecil'? Paling tidak, Ibunya tidak perlu memakai embel-embel 'kecil' untuknya, itu membuat Daehyun sebal.

.

Keesokan paginya.

Daehyun berpikir akan lebih cepat kembali bermain dengan teman-temannya. Namun nampaknya dia harus bersabar untuk beberapa saat lagi.

Pagi ini, teman-temannya hanya melewati Daehyun bersama sepedanya. Padahal dia sedang menunggu kedatangan mereka. Namun, tanpa menyapa, tanpa menoleh padanya. Temannya-temannya terus mengayuh sepeda mereka sambil tertawa.

Huh!

Padahal Daehyun ingin sekali bersepeda bersama dengan mereka.

Dengan lemas dan hati kecewa, Daehyun membawa kembali sepedanya masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya.

Dia masuk kedalam rumah dan langsung menuju ruang tengah, dimana kedua orang tuanya sedang menonton acara pagi di televisi.

"Jung kecil, _Umma_ pikir kau akan kembali nanti siang"

Daehyun menghampiri mereka dengan lemas dan mengambil duduk ditengah-tengah keduanya.

"Jangan panggil aku 'Jung kecil'. Aku sudah besar dan aku punya nama, _Umma_!", protes Daehyun.

Ibunya hanya tertawa dan mengelus surai cokelatnya. "Ibu akan ambilkan cokelat hangat untukmu", ucap Ibunya. Daehyun menatap ibunya sampai wanita itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan.

"ada apa nak?", tanya Ayah Daehyun. "ceritalah pada _Appa_ ", lanjut ayahnya kemudian meminum kopinya.

Daehyun menghela nafas.

"Apakah membela seseorang yang lemah itu salah, _Appa_?", tanyanya.

Alis ayahnya berkerut. "tentu saja tidak. Itu adalah hal yang benar. Apa kau yang membela seseorang yang lemah itu?"

Daehyun menggigit bibirnya dan melirik kebawah.

"Yongguk Hyung dan teman-teman tidak mau bermain bersamaku lagi karena aku membela seseorang", Daehyun mulai bercerita.

Dia menceritakan semuanya pada sang ayah, kenapa dia tidak lagi bermain bersama teman-temannya. Daehyun bercerita dengan detail, tapi tanpa menyebutkan nama Youngjae satu kali pun.

"kau sudah melakukan hal yang baik, nak. Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan mereka. Lebih baik, kita nonton televisi bersama", jawab Ayah Daehyun.

Daehyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengangguk lucu. Membuat Ayahnya tertawa gemas. Ayahnya menyalakan televisi tepat saat film kartun Earthventure(film kartun favorit Daehyun) dimulai.

"nah, ini cokelatnya. _Umma_ juga bawakan biskuit untukmu, Jung ke-", Ibu Daehyun menghentikan ucapannya saat mendapat _deathglare_ lucu dari Daehyun.

"-maksud _Umma_ , Daehyunie~"

Ibu Daehyun duduk bertepatan dengan terdengarnya suara bel yang berbunyi. "Ah~ Baru saja aku duduk".

Daehyun mentertawai gumaman ibunya sambil menggigit biskuit.

Hmm~ Daehyun meneliti biskuit ditangannya. Ternyata sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan biskuit enak buatan ibunya. Mungkin karena dia terlalu sibuk bermain dengan teman-temannya. Daehyun tersenyum senang dan kembali menikmati biskuitnya sambil menonton televisi.

Daehyun meminum coklat hangatnya tepat saat dia melihat ibunya membawa masuk seseorang kedalam ruangan tempat Daehyun berada.

Kaget. Terkejut. Tidak percaya dengan siapa yang bertamu kerumahnya. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan celana jeans selutut dan sweater warna biru muda. Daehyun sampai menyemburkan cokelat hangatnya melalui hidungnya hingga mengenai koran yang sedang dibaca ayahnya sangking terkejutnya.

"Jung Kecil, temanmu datang", kata Ibu Daehyun sambil tersenyum.

"Youngjae?", kata Daehyun tidak percaya. Ya, anak itu adalah Youngjae. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya Daehyun lagi.

"tentu saja untuk bermain denganmu", sahut Ibu Daehyun.

"aku datang kemari bukan ingin bertemu dengan Daehyun, Bibi", kata Youngjae malu-malu.

"Lalu kau ingin bertemu siapa?"

Daehyun bisa lihat wajah Youngjae memerah meskipun jarak mereka agak jauh. Kenapa harus malu? Memang dia mau bertemu siapa lagi selain Daehyun yang jelas-jelas temannya?

"Aku mau bertemu dengan...Hyosung _noona_ "

Ruangan mendadak hening dengan penjelasan Youngjae. Namun Ibu Daehyun yang baik hati mencairkan suasana dengan tertawa dan mencubit pipi Youngjae.

"jadi kau ingin bertemu dengan Hyosung? Ah, kamar Hyosung ada diatas. Kau naik saja", kata Ibu Daehyun ramah.

Dan setelah memberi hormat dengan malu, Youngjae pun menaiki tangga dan menghilang. Namun suasana diruangan itu masih hening, terutama Daehyun yang masih tidak percaya.

"kenapa dia datang kemari?", tanya Daehyun pada sang Ayah dan hanya dijawab dengan kedikan bahu.

Daehyun mencebik.

Mencurigakan. Ada hubungan apa antara Youngjae dengan kakaknya yang centil itu?

"Mungkin anak itu menyukai kakakmu. Hyosung kan cantik", jawab Ibu Daehyun yang kembali duduk disamping anaknya.

"Apa?! Dia tidak boleh menyukai _noona_!", Daehyun berteriak seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Namun dia malah ditertawakan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"hahaha.. Kami tahu kau sangat menyayangi kakakmu. Sudah, duduklah", Ayah Daehyun menuntunnya untuk kembali duduk ditempatnya.

Menyayangi Hyosung?

Tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Dia tidak suka jika Youngjae menyukai Hyosung, bukan karena dia menyayangi kakaknya. Tapi...

Daehyun mengambil satu biskuit lagi dan melahapnya. Dia memutuskan untuk melupakannya dan kembali menonton film kartun di televisi.

Dua biskuit..

Dia tidak bisa konsentrasi menonton. Kenapa hening sekali? Dia penasaran dengan apa yang sedang Youngjae dan kakaknya lakukan dikamar?

Tiga biskuit..

Di dalam kepala Daehyun sedang berputar sebuah drama, dimana Youngjae dan Hyosung duduk bersebelahan dan saling berpegangan tangan. Dan wajah mereka merona malu.

 _Aish! Tidak. Tidak. Dikamar noona kan ada Sunghwa noona juga._ Pikir Daehyun.

Empat biskuit..

Atau jangan-jangan mereka tidak sedang berpegangan tangan. Tapi sedang berpelukan!

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Pelan-pelan saja kalau makan. Apa ada yang mengganggumu?", tanya Ibunya sambil membantu Daehyun yang tersedak dengan memberikan cokelat hangat.

"tidak ada", jawab Daehyun.

Dia memutuskan untuk tidak makan biskuit lagi dan fokus pada film kartun. Namun tidak bisa, dia tidak bisa menikmati acara televisi. Matanya terus saja beralih dari televisi ke tangga.

"Aku mau kekamar saja", kata Daehyun seraya bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang sedang menahan tawa mereka.

.

Daehyun mempercepat langkahnya saat pintu kamar Hyosung semakin dekat.

Pintu kamar Hyosung tertutup, Daehyun harus berhati-hati membuka pintunya agar tidak ketahuan jika mau mengintip.

"...Jangan.."

Daehyun membulatkan mata. Baru saja dia mendengar suara Youngjae. Penasaran dengan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan didalam sana, Daehyun pun menempelkan telinganya pada pintu kamar Hyosung.

"..Sudahlah! Ini tidak apa-apa"

"Aku malu, _noona_ "

"Sudahlah, kau diam saja"

"ta-tapi... _Noonaaa_ ~"

"sudah diam, atau..."

"Ah, baiklah. Baiklah. Aku diam"

Daehyun membulatkan matanya. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang mereka lakukan didalam sana?

Lubang kunci!

Daehyun berusaha mengintip lewat lubang kunci. Sedikit susah karena ada kunci yang menempel didalam sana. Namun ada sedikit celah.

Daehyun bisa melihat Hyosung sedang...OH! Hyosung sedang menunduk dihadapan seseorang yang sedang duduk dikursi belajarnya. Jangan bilang kalau itu Youngjae. Dan apa yang mereka lakukan? Dan kenapa wajah teman Hyosung nampak senang seperti itu? Jangan bilang kalau Hyosung dan Youngjae sedang berciuman?

Apa?

" _ANDWAEEE_!"

BRAK!

Daehyun membuka pintunya dengan kasar. "Hey! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?", teriak Daehyun.

Ketiga orang yang ada didalam kamar Hyosung pun menoleh. Namun Youngjae menatap Daehyun melalui sela-sela jarinya karena dia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Ah~ Mempelai prianya datang~^^", ucap teman Hyosung yang sama centilnya, bernama Sunghwa. Dia menghampiri Daehyun dan menuntunnya untuk duduk diatas tempat tidur dengan _bed cover_ merah muda berenda milik Hyosung.

Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. "apa maksudnya?", tanyanya. Namun hanya mendapatkan jawaban dengan kibasan tangan centil dari Sunghwa yang lalu pergi kesudut kamar Hyosung. Dimana koper _pink_ miliknya berada.

"kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Daehyun sambil menatap Youngjae yang masih menutup wajahnya.

"K-kurang lebih begitu...", jawab Youngjae kaku.

Daehyun tahu, ini pasti karena kakaknya yang genit itu. "Hey! _Noona_! Kau menciumnya!?"

Tuing!

Hyosung menoyor kepala adiknya dengan satu jari. "Jangan asal bicara ya. Youngjae ini adalah model kami", kata perempuan berumur lima belas tahun itu.

"Hey!Ayo buka tanganmu. Aku belum selesai", kata Hyosung pada Youngjae.

Youngjae menggeleng cepat.

"Buka! Atau...", Hyosung memasang tampang licik.

Youngjae menundukkan kepalanya, masih sambil menutup wajahnya. Lalu perlahan-lahan dia membuka tangannya.

Daehyun ingin lihat. Ada apa dengan wajah Youngjae sampai dia menutup-nutupinya.

"angkat kepalamu", kata Hyosung. Youngjae nampak masih betah menundukkan kepalanya. Sampai mungkin karena Hyosung tidak tahan, dia langsung mengangkat dagu Youngjae.

Ta Dah!

Nampaklah sudah. Daehyun ingin tertawa saat melihat wajah Youngjae yang memakai riasan wajah. Tidak terlalu mencolok, hanya saja perona pipi itu membuat Daehyun geli. Namun dia menahannya karena dia tidak ingin Youngjae merasa malu.

Hyosung mulai memoleskan lipgloss berwarna pink pada bibir Youngjae. Daehyun lihat itu. Bagaimana kuas lipgloss itu membuat bibir Youngjae mengkilat dan nampak manis.

Sunghwa berjalan cepat sambil melompat-lompat dengan sebuah(Daehyun yakin)pakaian ditangannya. Daehyun mulai berpikir jika anak perempuan memang tidak bisa tenang. Mereka selalu saja berisik dan sok ceria.

"lihat ini"

Sunghawa menunjukan sebuah jas hitam pada Daehyun. "aku yang menjahitnya sendiri", katanya girang.

Sebenarnya Daehyun tidak terlalu peduli dengan siapa yang menjahit jas itu. Dia hanya ingin tahu untuk apa Sunghwa menunjukan jas itu pada Daehyun.

"Pakailah", lanjut Sunghwa sambil menyerahkan jas itu ditangan Daehyun sebelum dia berlari lagi menuju koper _pink_ -nya.

"Huh? Untuk apa?"

"jangan banyak bicara", jawab Hyosung dan Sunghwa bersamaan.

Deahyun hendak men- _deathglare_ Hyosung, namun tatapannya beralih pada tangan kakaknya yang sedang memasangkan sebuah rambut panjang palsu pada kepala Youngjae.

Tidak.

Daehyun tidak melihat tangan kakaknya. Namun Youngjae yang membuat Daehyun terperangah.

Wajah Youngjae berubah seketika. Perona pipi itu sekarang nampak masuk akal.

Dia secantik perempuan.

"Ah! Jangan yang ini", Hyosung melepas rambut palsu yang ia pasang tadi. Membuat Daehyun kecewa.

"Daehyun-ah. Ini"

Daehyun mendapati Sunghwa sudah berada didepannya dengan beberapa pakaian ditangannya. Dia menyerahkannya kepada Daehyun.

"cepat ke kamar mandi Hyosung dan pakai ini semua", katanya.

"apa? Aku tidak mau", kata Daehyun. "kalian ini apa-apaan sih?", lanjutnya.

Niat awalanya kemari kan bukan untuk ikut bermain. Melainkan untuk melihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan saja.

"cepat pakai. Atau aku akan membuang semua mainanmu", ancam Hyosung.

"Ck!", - _Dasar tukang ancam!_

Daehyun memilih untuk mengalah. Dia berdiri dengan malas dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi Hyosung. Membuka pintu warna pink dengan hiasan hello kitty ditengahnya dan melangkah masuk. Sebelum dia benar-benar menutup pintunya, Daehyun mencuri pandang pada Youngjae yang ternyata sedang menatapnya juga.

Buru-buru Daehyun menutup pintunya. Dia memegangi kedua pipinya. Entah kenapa pipinya terasa panas dan dia juga terbayang-bayang oleh Yougjae yang sedang memakai rambut panjang palsu.

"Apa-AISH!", Daehyun frustasi dengan perasaan yang membingungan yang tengah dia rasakan.

"HEY! DAEHYUN! JANGAN LAMA-LAMA!"

Daehyun tersentak mendengar teriakan sang kakak dari luar. "dasar nenek sihir-_-" gumamnya. Dia memutuskan untuk segera memakai pakaian yang diberikan kepadanya.

"apa ini?" Daehyun meneliti satu per satu pakaian yang dia bawa. Mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli dan lebih memilih untuk segera memakainya sebelum nenek sihir Hyosung meneriakinya lagi dan membuat telinganya sakit.

.

.

CKLEK!

Daehyun membuka pintu kamar mandi dan keluar sambil membetulkan jas yang dia pakai. " _Noona_ , untuk apa aku memakai-"

Bagaikan kehabisan suara. Daehyun hanya berkomat-kamit untuk meneruskan lanjutan kalimat tanyanya. Dia sibuk terperangah melihat apa yang telah Hyosung dan temannya lakukan pada Youngjae.

Youngjae. Laki-laki itu sudah berubah menjadi perempuan yang sangat cantik. Tidak. Bukan perempuan biasa. Melainkan PENGANTIN perempuan. PENGANTIN.

Gaun putih di atas lutut yang menampakkan kaki putih Youngjae dengan plester luka bergambar dilututnya. Sepatu ber- _hak_ tinggi putih kebesaran. Dan tudung putih pengantin diatas...rambut palsu?

Hati Daehyun menggila melihat Youngjae memakai rambut palsu sebahu yang dikeriting itu. Dia suka sekali melihat Youngjae memakai rambut palsu itu.

"Hey! Cepat kemari!", Hyosung memanggil Daehyun. Dan entah kerasukan apa, Daehyun dengan sigap mendekati Hyosung.

"Nah, aku akan memperbaiki tampilanmu", kata Hyosung sambil memasangkan sesuatu pada pakaian yang Daehyun pakai.

Namun Daehyun tidak peduli, Matanya hanya tertuju pada Youngjae yang nampak cantik itu. Daehyun bahkan diam saja saat Sunghwa menyisir rambutnya dan menyemprotkan sesuatu disana.

Daehyun memandang Youngjae mulai dari kaki hingga ke atas dan berhenti tepat diwajah Youngjae. Dia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman terpesona (yang sebenarnya membuatnya nampak bodoh) yang langsung membuat Youngjae menunduk malu.

"cantik", gumamnya.

"Youngjae, ayo kesini". Sunghwa menarik Youngjae menjauhi Daehyun. Membuat Daehyun mendesah tidak rela.

"haha.. Apa kau menyukainya, Jung kecil?", Hyosung muncul tiba-tiba sambil 'mengutak-atik' rambut Daehyun.

"jangan panggil aku 'Jung KECIL'!" protes Deahyun, penuh tekanan pada kata 'kecil'. Membuat Hyosung tertawa.

"hahahaha.. Bersabarlah. Kau akan segera mendapatkan istrimu", kata Hyosung.

BLUSH~

Entah kenapa pipi Daehyun terasa panas. Apa maksud Hyosung, istrinya itu adalah Youngjae? Begitu?

Daehyun menatap Youngjae yang gaunnya sedang dibetulkan oleh Sunghwa. Sunghwa mengangkat sedikit rok gaun Youngjae, hingga menampakkan paha Youngjae yang putih.

"haha.. Kau benar-benar anak Appa, Jung kecil"

"huh? A-apa?", tanya Deahyun gelagapan.

"Hanya melihat paha Youngjae saja wajahmu sudah semerah tomat. Hahahaha..", kata Hyosung. "Dasar mesum!", lanjutnya sambil mencubit kedua pipi Daehyun.

Daehyun hanya diam saja dicubit. Dia bingung. "Apa itu mesum?", tanyanya. Dan kakaknya hanya bisa _sweatdroped_ mendengarnya. Mungkin dia lupa jika Daehyun masih kecil.

.

.

Kini Daehyun dan Youngjae berdiri bersebelahan, masih dikamar Hyosung. Hyosung dengan penuh semangat mengatakan jika Daehyun dan Youngjae adalah sepasang suami-istri yang baru menikah, maka dari itu dia ingin mengambil foto Daehyun dan Youngjae dengan kamera.

Berbeda dengan Daehyun. Saat mendengar dia dan Youngjae adalah sepasang suami-istri, tubuhnya langsung kaku. Berdiri disamping Youngjae saat ini membuatnya berkeringat. Dia gugup.

"Hey! Kalian ini bagaimana?!", teriakan Hyosung membuat Daehyun dan Youngjae tersentak.

"Kalian ini suami-istri, tapi kenapa canggung sekali?", tanyanya.

"Daehyun. Kau peluk pinggang Youngjae. Cepat!", perintahnya.

Daehyun membelalak. Dalam hati dia mengutuk kakaknya yang tukang perintah itu. Seenaknya saja menyuruh memeluk pinggang orang, tidak tahukan dia jika Daehyun sedang gugup saat ini.

SRET~

Tangan Daehyun memeluk pinggang Youngjae atas bantuan Sunghwa. "nah, begini. Tahan ya~", kata Sunghwa sebelum dia mundur mendekati Hyosung yang sudah siap memotret.

"yup! Lihat kamera~", kata Hyosung. Daehyun memang sudah menghadap ke kamera sejak tadi. Dia tidak berani menatap Youngjae yang manis itu. Lantas kenapa Hyosung tidak segera memotret mereka agar Daehyun tidak perlu lama-lama memeluk pinggang Youngjae.

"1...2...3.."

JEPRET!

JEPRET!

JEPRET!

Hyosung memamerkan hasil jepretannya pada Sunghwa. Dan entah kenapa mereka melompat-lompat seperti itu. Sementara itu, Daehyun buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Youngjae. Dia melihat sekilas pada Youngjae. Youngjae nampak tidak nyaman dengan rambut palsunya. Dia berkali-kali membetulkan poni yang selalu jatuh menutupi matanya. Sepertinya Hyosung tidak pandai memakaikan rambut palsu.

Tanpa sadar, Daehyun menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi mata Youngjae itu. Mereka saling menatap sesaat. Namun karena tidak tahan merasakan wajahnya yang memanas lagi, Daehyun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"ayo lagi", Hyosung kembali bicara.

"APA?! LAGI?!", tanya Daehyun dengan suara yang jauh lebih keras karena shock.

"pelan-pelan kalau bicara. Telingaku sampai sakit", keluh Hyosung. Daehyun hanya memasang tampang datar. Yang biasanya bicara dengan suara keras itu siap, eoh?-_-

"ayo, sekarang, Youngjae. Kau cium Daehyun"

"APA?". Kali ini Youngjae yang berteriak.

" _Noonaaaa_ ~", rengeknya sambil menggerak-gerakkan badannya lucu. Daehyun bersumpah dia ingin berteriak saking gemasnya.

"Cium Daehyun, atau...", Hyosung dan Sunghwa menunjukkan wajah licik mereka.

Youngjae menggigit bibirnya sambil menunduk. Mereka semua membuat Daehyun bingung saja.

"baiklah", kata Youngjae akhirnya. Daehyun membulatkan matanya sedangkan Hyosung dan Sunghwa bersorak gembira.

Yougjae mencium Daehyun tepat di pipinya saat Hyosung menjepret kameranya. Rasanya melebihi rasa senang seperti saat dia mendapatkan mainan baru dari ayahnya. Dan hal itu membuat Daehyun membeku tidak percaya. Apakah dia baru saja dicium oleh seorang perempuan?

"HEY!", Teriakkan Hyosung membuat Daehyun kaget. Kali ini Hyosung lebih nampak seperti seorang sutradara yang tidak puas dengan akting pemainnya. "Cium bibirnya", katanya sambil menunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

Daehyun tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi. Dia menyerah. Dan dia masih shock. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah melirik Youngjae yang sedang menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

Youngjae mengedikkan bahunya sambil menunduk.

"Ayo. 1...", Hyosung mulai menghitung.

"...2..."

Daehyun yakin, Youngjae tidak mungkin melakukannya. Daehyun menatap Hyosung dan memberikan _deathglare_ nya yang gagal. Dia bersumpah, kalau ini berakhir. Dia akan membuang semua cat kuku milik Hyosung.

"...3!"

CHU!

O.O

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

Youngjae mencium bibir Daehyun. Hanya menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Ciuman macam apa yang mungkin dilakukan oleh anak usia delapan tahun, huh? Haha..

Daehyun merasa, Youngjae seperti sedang menyerap tenaganya melalui bibir mereka. Lutut Daehyun bergetar. Ciuman mereka pun terputus. Daehyung yang memutusnya karena sudah tidak tahan lagi menerima hal diluar nalarnya.

Sementara Hyosung dan Sunghwa berteriak riang berisik. Daehyun masih mendengarkan suara Youngjae didekatnya.

"Dae, hidungmu berdarah", katanya.

Dengan tatapan kosong, Daehyun mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengelap hidungnya. Dan ternyata benar, dia melihat ada darah pada tangannya itu.

"hehe..", dia malah tersenyum bodoh pada Youngjae. Dan...

Semua berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang Daehyun lihat saat membuka mata, adalah anak panah dengan ujung karet di langit-langit kamarnya.

"Daehyun"

Daehyun hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar suara itu.

"Daehyun? Kau sudah sadar?"

Daehyun menoleh kesamping dan nampaklah wajah Youngjae yang sudah tidak memakai gaun serta make-up diwajahnya. Dia sudah memakai baju yang dia pakai saat datang tadi dan sedang duduk manis dilantai, disamping kasur Daehyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?", tanyanya lagi.

"aku kenapa?", Daehyun bangun dari posisinya dan duduk bersandar.

Youngjae berdiri dan beralih duduk ditepi kasur Deahyun. "Kau pingsan".

Daehyun langsung mengingat, siapa yang sudah membuatnya pingsan. Youngjae!.

ah! Bukan- Ini semua gara-gara Hyosung. Awas saja nenek sihir itu!

"mana _noona_?", tanya Daehyun.

"Dia dan Sunghwa _noona_ ada dibawah. Mereka mendapat hukuman dari ibumu karena telah membuatmu pingsan" jawab Youngjae dengan wajah polos.

Mau tidak mau Deahyun tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

"kau tidak pulang?", Daehyun menatap jam dinding kamarnya yang berbentuk kekemato, "ini sudah pukul dua siang" lanjutnya.

Youngjae menunjuk jendela kamar Daehyun dengan ibu jari tangannya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "hujan angin. Aku sudah telepon ibuku, aku akan pulang setelah hujan reda", katanya. Daehyun hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

Hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara hujan diluar. Daehyun bingung untuk memulai percakapan dengan Youngjae. Selama ini, meskipun mereka satu kelas, Daehyun tidak pernah berbicara dalam situasi sedang berdua saja dengan Youngjae seperti sekarang ini. Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin Daehyun tanyakan.

"Youngjae-ah"

"hum?", Youngjae menatap Daehyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Lucu sekali. Daehyun sampai harus menahan diri agar tidak berekspresi lain yang menunjukkan jika dirinya sedang gemas pada Youngjae.

"aaa...sejak kapan kau kenal dengan kakakku?", tanya Daehyun,

Wajah Youngjae berubah bingung. Dia berulang kali membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, tapi dia menutupnya lagi.

"uh? Baiklah, aku akan ganti pertanyaanku", kata Daehyun. Karena dia merasa Youngjae sulit untuk menjawab pertanyaannya itu. "kenapa kau bisa bermain dengan kakakku?"

Respon Youngjae masih sama. Sepertinya dia sedang bingung. Atau dia memang tidak tahu kenapa?

"itu karena kami butuh seorang model, dan Youngjae adalah orang yang tepat"

Daehyun dan Youngjae menoleh ke arah pintu kamar yang terbuka Ternyata Sunghwa yang menjawab. Dia sedang berusaha membuka pintu kamar Hyosung sambil membawa nampan berisi dua gelas susu cokelat dan biskuit.

"Tapi kenapa Youngjae? Kalian kan-Hey! Aku belum selesai bicara!", Daehyun berteriak karena Sunghwa malah menutup pintu kamar Hyosung sebelum Daehyun selesai. "dasar perempuan!" gerutu Daehyun.

Dia beralih pada Youngjae yang masih diam duduk ditempatnya. "kenapa kau mau saja menjadi model mereka?".

"Itu karena aku mengancamnya", kali ini Hyosung yang menjawab. Dia masuk ke kamar Daehyun tanpa permisi dengan membawa nampan berisi menu yang sama dengan yang Sunghwa bawa tadi.

"mengancam? Mengancam apa?", tanya Daehyun. Keingin tahuan anak kecil memang luar biasa.

Hyosung meletakkannya diatas meja belajar Daehyun sebelum dia mendekati dua laki-laki kecil diatas kasur itu. "dia...".

Belum sempat biacara, Youngjae sudah lebih dulu membungkam mulut Hyosung dengan tangannya.

" _Noona_ ~" rengeknya.

Terjadi perang kecil diantara Hyosung dan Yougjae. Daehyun sampai bingung melihatnya.

"Huah! Aku tidak bisa nafas", kata Hyosung saat tangan Youngjae berhasil dia lepas. "sudahlah!", Hyosung berjalan kesal menuju kamarnya dan BLAM! Dia menutup kasar pintu kamarnya.

Daehyun bisa lihat Youngjae menghela nafas lega. Ada apa ini? Daehyun penasaran dengan ancaman apa yang Hyosung katakan pada Youngjae.

CKLEK!

"ehem.."

Daehyun dan Youngjae kembali menatap keluar pintu. Nampak Sunghwa yang sedang mengintip dari balik pintu kamar Hyosung. Lalu muncul Hyosung yang ikut mengintip dari balik pintu. Dia berada diatas Sunghwa.

"Jung kecil, sebenarnya...", Hyosung menghentikan ucapannya dan dilanjutkan oleh Sunghwa.

"...Youngjae..."

"...menyukaimu", mereka menyelesaikan kalimatnya bersama-sama dengan nada centil dan diakhiri dengan tawa sebelum akhirnya mereka masuk kedalam kamar Hyosung lagi.

Daehyun menatapi Youngjae dalam diam. Youngjae menunduk, wajahnya merah. Merah sekali. Sangat merah. Daehyun sampai gemas melihatnya.

"benar begitu?", tanya Daehyun.

Dua menit berlalu, namun Youngjae belum menjawab pertanyaannya. Itu membuat Daehyun bingung.

"Apa benar, kau menyukaiku?"

Terdengar isakan kecil. Daehyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bahu Youngjae. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"hiks..."

"Youngjae? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"hiks..."

Daehyun memegang kedua pipi Youngjae dan mengangkat wajahnya. Kedua pipi Youngjae basah. Youngjae menangis.

"Kau menangis. Kenapa?", tanya Daehyun panik. Buru-buru ia menghapus air mata Youngjae. Dia takut jika ada orang yang melihat, dan mengira Daehyun lah yang membuat Youngjae menangis.

"HUWEEEEEE~~~", Youngjae malah meledak menangis.

Daehyun terlonjak kaget. Dia segera melompat turun dari kasurnya dan berlari menutup pintu.

"ssssstttt..". Daehyun bahkan mengunci pintunya. Takut jika-

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Jung kecil. Siapa yang menangis?"

 _Tuh,_ kan. Baru saja dipirkan, Ibu Daehyun sudah mengetuk pintu. Untung dia sudah mengunci pintunya.

"ssssstttt!", Daehyun mengisyaratkan kepada Youngjae untuk diam. Youngjae menurut dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Tidak ada yang menangis, _Umma_. Kami sedang...", Daehyun melirik Youngjae, "k-kami sedang latihan drama. Ya. Kami sedang latihan drama", ucapnya.

"Kau yakin, Jung Kecil?"

" _UMMA_! JANGAN PANGGIL AKU SEPERTI ITU!", Teriak Daehyun. Protes.

Terdengar suara tawa dari luar, "baiklah. _Umma_ ada dibawah jika kau butuh sesuatu".

Menunggu beberapa saat sampai Ibunya benar-benar turun. Daehyun lalu membuka pintu dan memeriksa keadaan. Ibunya sudah pergi.

Dia menutup dan mengunci pintu lagi dan berjalan menghampiri Youngjae.

"Jangan keras-keras" katanya.

Dia memanjat tempat tidurnya dan duduk disamping Youngjae yang masih terisak.

"Aku hanya bertanya apakah benar kau menyukaiku atau tidak. Kenapa kau malah menangis?"

"Hiks. Hiks... Huweee~"

Youngjae kembali menangis. Namun tidak sekeras sebelumnya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja", gumam Daehyun sambil melirik Youngjae yang tertunduk.

Dia mengangkat satu tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas kepala Youngjae. "sudah. Tidak usah menangis. Lupakan saja. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah tanya", katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Youngjae.

Youngjae menatap padanya dan langsung dihadiahi sebuah senyuman oleh Daehyun.

"sudah.. Jangan menangis. Ya?", lanjut Daehyun.

Youngjae mengangguk-angguk menurut. "Ini, minum dulu", Daehyun memberi Youngjae segelas susu cokelat yang dibawakan oleh Hyosung tadi.

Dia memandangi Youngjae yang sedang minum. Jujur saja Daehyun masih penasaran, maka dari itu dia kembali menanyakan, "memang apa yang kau suka dariku?"

BYUUURR!

Youngjae tersedak dan menyemburkan susu dimulutnya hingga sedikit mengenai kaki Daehyun.

"uhuk! Uhuk"

"m-maaf. Aku hanya penasaran", kata Daehyun dengan wajah bersalah. Dia membantu Youngjae dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "Haha, ya sudah. Lupakan saja", tambahnya.

Hening beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Youngjae membuka suara..

"Baiklah"

Daehyun menoleh pada Youngjae. "Baiklah. Aku mengaku...", katanya.

Daehyun memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Youngjae. Membuat Youngjae menghela nafas. "Aku menyukaimu"

 _Bingo_!

Rasanya seperti mendapatkan mainan baru. Namun yang satu ini jauh lebih menarik dari pada mainan.

Youngjae menyukainya. Ya. Itu istimewa. Hahaha..

Tapi. Dia kan laki-laki?

"kenapa? Kenapa kau menyukaiku?", tanya Daehyun tidak sabaran.

"karena kau selalu membelaku jika mereka menggangguku", jawab Youngjae malu. Haha.. Yang benar? Daehyun bahkan tidak pernah merasa menolong Youngjae. Daehyun merasa seperti seorang pahlawan saja.

"terima kasih", tambah Youngjae.

Daehyun tersenyum. Dia meletakkan telapak tangannya diatas kepala Youngjae lagi.

"aku tidak suka melihat kau terus-terusan diganggu mereka", kata Daehyun. "kenapa kau tidak melawan? Kau ini menyebalkan sekali. Seharusnya kau pukul saja mereka. Seperti ini!", lanjutnya sambil meninju-ninju udara kosong dan membuat Youngjae tertawa. Lalu berhenti karena teringat sesuatu.

"Tunggu! Lalu apa hubungannya kau menyukaiku dengan Hyosung _noona_?"

Youngjae menjawab. Dia bercerita tentang alasan kenapa dia bisa sampai disebut _'noona'_ oleh teman-temannya.

Itu berawal saat Youngjae hendak menitipkan sebatang coklat kepada Hyosung untuk diberikan pada Daehyun, sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah menolongnya. Namun sialnya Hyosung malah memanfaatkannya untuk menjadi modelnya dan mengancam akan mengatakan pada Daehyun jika Youngjae menyukai Daehyun.

Ah, jadi begitu. Memang dasar nenek sihir cerewet dan suka mengancam!

"tapi kau memang menyukaiku kan?", goda Daehyun.

Youngjae cemberut. Namun wajahnya memerah. Daehyun tahu jika Youngjae malu. Haha.. Manis sekali.

CHU~

Daehyun mencium pipi Youngjae saking gemasnya. "kau manis sekali", katanya. Dia tertawa setelahnya.

Sedangkan Youngjae, wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna. Daehyun suka melihatnya memerah seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak hari itu. Hubungan Daehyun dan Youngjae pun semakin dekat. Hanya saja mereka tidak berakhir menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Seiring bertambahnya usia mereka, Youngjae selalu mengatakan jika Daehyun adalah orang paling menyebalkan didunia. Youngjae selalu memasang wajah kesal pada Daehyun saat mereka bertemu. Sedangkan Jung Daehyun selalu saja-

"Youngjae-ah. Kau sexy sekali~"

-berusaha mengoda Youngjae selama mungkin jika mereka sedang bertemu.

Seperti saat ini. Hari minggu yang cerah. Daehyun baru saja selesai bersepeda. Dan tanpa sengaja Youngjae yang sedang berlari pagi sedang melintas didepan rumahnya.

Youngjae menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap tajam pada Daehyun. "jaga ucapanmu! _Bbabo_!" timpalnya.

Daehyun tertawa kecil. "Aku dengar Hyosung _noona_ butuh model untuk peragaan busana pengantin rancangannya", kata Daehyun.

Ya. Hyosung dan temannya Sunghwa telah berhasil menjadi perancang busana sekarang. Walaupun tidak begitu terkenal, setidaknya mereka selalu kebanjiran pesanan. Dan itu semua berkat Youngjae yang rela menjadi model mereka(karena diancam) tentunya.

"tutup mulutmu!"

Dia bisa lihat wajah Youngjae memerah. Pasti dia teringat masa lalu. Hahaha.. Daehyun menyandarkan sepedanya pada pagar rumahnya lalu berjalan mendekati Youngjae, sedangkan Youngjae, dia memasang tampang was-was.

"kau bisa memakai gaun pengantin dan aku yang menjadi pasangannya", tawar Daehyun. "Ayo kita menikah sekali lagi. Seperti dulu", lanjutnya.

"S- _SHIRREO_!"

Youngjae memukul Daehyun keras dengan menggunakan handuk kecil yang dia bawa sebelum dia melesat lari.

"AKU BERSUNGGUH-SUNGGUH. MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU!", teriak Daehyun dengan wajah bahagia. "OOOIII! YOUNGJAE-AH!"

" _SHUT UP_! _BBABOYA_!"

Daehyun tersenyum mendengar teriakan Youngjae. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh", gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Baiklah. Daehyun mengaku. Keadaan terbalik. Dia yang menyukai Youngjae sekarang. Meskipun Youngjae selalu menganggapnya orang paling menyebalkan sedunia. Daehyun yakin Youngjae pasti juga masih menyukainya.

Terdengar Ibu Daehyun berseru dari dalam rumahnya. "Jung kecil~ Ayo cepat masuk dan mandi"

Daehyun memasang wajah malas dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum-

" _UMMA_! AKU SUDAH DELAPAN BELAS TAHUN!"

.

.

 **END**

 **Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fiksi saya.**

 **Review Juseyo.**


End file.
